op_luffys_fleet_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Luffy's new age cahpter 1
Luffy’s new age chapter 1 (I don't own one piece) Chapter 1: meet the captain ()()()() Luffy was still looking at were Shank’s and his pirate crew had left. He was still wearing the straw hat that he gave him he looked at Makino( the town bar owner) and asked “Are there any library book’s I need to learn”. The mayor then rudely said “Ho no you don’t, there will be no talk Of pirates in this town”! Makino hit the mayor over the head with a hammer and said, “right this way”. She said with a smile. Makino led Luffy to a old shack and said to Luffy “Shank’s wanted me to bring you here if you took being a pirate seriously, it was the library but no one goes here because they do not read as much, so it was closed down”. As Luffy opened the door and his jaw dropped at what he saw. Makino saw a note on the door and it read. Dear Luffy, If you are reading this then you have decided to take being a pirate seriously. Inside the library are the supplies to make and mange your ship. You have wood, cannons, cloth, sea prism stone, cannon ball, navigation charts, gun’s, swords, a forge with metal and books that you need to read to learn how to operate you ship, and take care of you equipment. Here are some ideas for some crew jobs: First mate, gunner’s mate(s), cook(s), swords men/women, quarter master, secant mate, Silk makers, shipwrights, doctor, nurses, hand to hand combat master, historian, wardens, gun smith, priests,engineer master, beast tamer, black smith, entertainer, cabin boy(s) or girl(s), explosive master, mates, ship guards, hunters, trackers, barmaids, helmsmen, master armorer, sailors, weapon master, sniper, navigators, chronicler, surgeon, and scouts. If you wanted to divide them into divisions. If you wanted to, there is a book for making a formula for turning animals into human hybrids, but you must beat them to get them on your crew. There is a book on how to identify pirates, books on how to master different weapons, and a recipe for making smoke bombs. you mite want to make a fleet of pirate's, you never know wen you'll need to extra hand's. P.S. Not all of the books tell you everything. So The wood I gave you is addom wood and can stop cannon balls, Sea prism stone will help by negating devil fruit powers. And I left you the sword from that bandit leader that kidnaped you. Best of luck, Shanks. After Luffy read the note, he was crying tears of joy. ()()()() After Garb sent Luffy to live with Dadan (Luffy's foster mom) and made friends with his new brothers, Luffy, Makino, Ace and Sabo (Luffy’s adapted older brothers) started to build the ship. It was a pain to keep it a secret from Garb(Luffy grandpa) so Luffy decided to learn a few of his tricks, he was taught the 6 power's combat style and even the 3 forms of willpower. And after 16 year’s it was almost ready and it was at that time Ace and Sabo set out. Luffy gave them two swords and a cannon to use on there starting ship (which was a dingy). ()()()()() A few years later it was done. The Orca was the ship's name it had 16 sleeping room, That could hold 20 people each, (8 rooms for boys and 8 rooms for girls) it had 10 cannons on each side, 2 in the back and 1 in front for sniping. A large cargo room, an armory and a vault with a combo lock for valuables. It had sea prism stone on the rails. 1 main mast and two smaller ones, a garden and a captain's quarters sea prism stone jail, library, and had a figure head of a rooster. Luffy was wearing a red sleeveless shirt his lucky straw hat ( that he got from Shanks) Blue shorts sandals and a captain coat with a skull and cross bones with a straw hat on the back and the sword that Shanks left him. Makino was joining his crew (she was wearing a blue bandanna, a vest and a long skirt and had a rifle on her back.) and was the cook/gunner, she also learned how to shoot and How to cure minor sicknesses. “Set the sails”! Luffy yelled “yes captain” Makino said and with that their adventure began. Category:Fanfic Category:Luffy's new age